fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuya Watarigani
A Beyblader, Tetsuya Watarigani is a mysterious yet comical man due to his obsession with crabs. He battles with his beyblade Dark Gasher, and is notorious for cheating in battles with his opponents, but at least it doesn't work anymore. From Gingka and his friends' perspective, Tetsuya is strange and has the habit of being quite annoying. He also always likes to cheat in battle, but easily gets defeated. At the end of most of his sentences, he usually says "crabby" and tries to make crab puns. At some point he would pretend to feel touched, but in a matter of seconds his old personality shows, and seems unfazed and disgusted in talks of 'friendship'. He used to be much nicer, kinder, and soft-spoken in his youth, but after a betrayal by a friend, he gave up his feelings of friendship he had and only cared about winning using his dirty tricks and cheats and cover every Bey in the world with scratches, like his Gasher. History Pre-FusionFall He crossed paths with Gingka and friends, only to be defeated by them. He later joined Dark Nebula, and convinces Doji to make his Bey stronger, who remodels Tetsuya's Mad Gasher to Dark Gasher. FusionFall When Fuse's armies launched an invasion of Japan, Tetsuya and his friends (Probably Tobio Oike and Ryutaro Fukami, but he simply considers them travelling companions) boarded a cruise ship to City Peninsula to look for Gingka when Fusion monsters attacked the ship. The crab-obsessed boy became a castaway, separated from his friends and ended up on Piggy Island, where he spent time scavenging, playing with crabs at South Beach, and hunting down any monsters that he came across. He has been known to cross paths with some Angry Birds on some occasions, sometimes attempting to annoy them as much as he does with Gingka and co. and other times, clearing South Beach of Fusion Monsters (he claims he's just doing that for his crab friends). He even befriended Hal the toucan, though he considers the green bird as an acquaintance. So far, he has two missions: One, 'Crabs that Played in the Sea', he asks the player for help in finding the crabs which he calls his buddies, and also his Beyblade, which he must have misplaced somewhere. He is involved in the mission, 'A Grave Misunderstanding', where Matilda requests that the player resolve a misunderstanding between Tetsuya and Hal. The third one, 'Sail Away! A Snappy Voyage' has the player collect materials for him to make a raft to sail to City Peninsula. When the mission's completed, Tetsuya tells the Angry Birds that he will not forget them, and thanks the player but refuses to acknowledge the player as his friend. He gives the player a Mad Gasher Beyblade. The crab-obsessed boy muses that maybe he can find his traveling companions and earn some money with them by participating in a Beyblade tournament once he reaches City Peninsula before sailing away on his raft. If the player reaches Destroyer Dome before completing 'Sail Away! A Snappy Voyage' and asks Yu Tendo about Tetsuya's whereabouts, he would admit that he has no idea. But if the player completes the third mission and meets Yu at the Destroyer Dome, he would mention an urban legend about a mysterious train that arrives to take 'people with issues', and three mysterious video clips circulated among the Internet showing Tetsuya in City Peninsula and two other people at City Island and Orchid Bay respectively boarding the train. It is unclear if the other two people are Tobio Oike and Ryutaro Fukami, but the young blader would rather let the player find out. Trivia Category:Anime Characters Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Teens Category:Non CN Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Anime